Even Still
by saehollo
Summary: Older Sakura was different. Calm and collected. But even now, years later, she in some ways, the same 12 year old she was back then. [Sasuke U., Sakura H.] Naruto U.
1. Chapter 1

All I could do was watch him from underneath my mask. My emerald eyes clashed with his dark obsidian multiple times, but never suspected it was me. Not that he ever would. He only saw me as a weak, pathetic fan girl. But even so, it made this moment even more enjoyable. I watched as he looked from mask to mask with a death glare. He was 40 feet underground and powerless. Suddenly the door behind me creaked open, and Naruto stepped into the room. Sasuke didn't seem to be surprised that Naruto was there.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" He asked rather coldly. Naruto barely acknowledged the Uchiha that sat in the middle of the room. After a moment of looking at the raven-haired boy, he said,

"I am here only to make sure that you're not killed by your interrogator." He said simply, with no emotion. Sasuke just scoffed.

"Captain." Naruto said, voice raised a little. I slowly stepped forward. My cloak hung loosely around my body, and face covered by a ANBU mask. Unless you knew my mask, you wouldn't think it was me. Coming to a halt next to Naruto, I said nothing.

"Captain, don't be too rough. Tsunade wasn't to speak with him afterwards." He said sternly. I silently nodded. I sat at the table across from Sasuke. He had that smug smirk plastered on his face, like usual.

"You think that that mask and cloak will scare me?" He said. I didn't say anything.

"Well it won't. Might as well give up now." He then looked at Naruto. "Is this the best you've got?" He scoffed. Naruto sat there with his arms crossed and an emotionless face.

"Captain." Naruto said. I knew what it meant and I brought a black gloved hand up to the tie that kept my cloak together that hid my figure so well. I let it fall to my feet. Revealing my feminine figure in my ANBU uniform. My pink hair that was once bunched in my hood, fell to waist in a loose braid. I watched as Sasukes eyes grew wider at the sight of the pink hair. A grin creapt onto my face. I then proceeded to remove my mask. Once again, my emerald eyes clashed with his obsidian ones.

"S...Sakura?" Sasuke said, confused. I sat back down and crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's Captain Haruno, to you Uchiha." I said coldly. I could tell he was taken aback by my presence.

"How the hell di-" I interrupted.

"I will not waste my time with you if you don't want to talk. So are you willing to talk, or not?" I asked. After a moment of silence, I stood.

"Very well. Naruto, I am of no need here. May I be dismissed?" I asked replacing my mask back onto my face, as well as my cloak. With a sigh, Naruto nodded. I bowed and walked past him.

"You are all dismissed as well." I said the other masked ANBU members.

I turned back to the still gaping Uchiha and Naruto. I left without saying a word. After the door shut behind me with a loud clang, I leaned against the door and let out a great sigh, and then smiled. Even though I was the youngest ANBU Captain in a decade, had super human strength, and surpassed Tsunade on multiple levels in chakra control, medical jutsus etc, even seening Sasuke made my heart flutter, and my stomach do flips. Although on the outside I am calm and composed, on the inside, I am the same 12 year old girl in love with the arrogant asshole names Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I am in the process of moving back to campus and all the fun stuff! Enjoy!**

"Sakura-chan! Hey, wait up!" I turned to look at the blonde whose smile radiated.

" What is it Naruto? I can't be late for my shift." I said as he came to ahalt next to me, obviously out of breath. I waited patiently as he caught his breath.

"Tsunade wants you to give another crack at teme later on today." I gave a sigh and looked down at my feet.

"It wont do any good Naruto. He doesn't want to talk. He made that clear last time." I said. And it was true. He had been back for about three weeks now and I've tried to interrogate him twice since our first encounter. Each one would end in failure. He would just sit there, arms folded in front of his chest, and eyes staring into the corner. He refused to talk.

"Sakura, please. Tsunade said this is his last chance to say anything before she chooses what happens to him." I looked at the blonde. His eyes bore into mine.

"Alright. Have him ready for interrogation at 5 pm." I started to turn back to the direction of the hospital.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said, faintly. I didn't answer him, just started to walk.

**Time Skip to the End of Sakura's Shift.**

It was 4:45. I wouldn't be late, but I didn't want to go. I knew that Tsunade wouldn't be patient with the situation. And both the Uchiha and Tsunade were both so bull headed. It was pure aggravation. But what could I do? No matter how much Naruto pleaded, she wouldn't budge. I let out a exasperated sigh as my eyebrows furrowed. My eyes began to close in frustration. My feet knew where to go, they've walked the path to the interrogation rooms so many times. There was no point in hiding my identity anymore. He knew my mask, and knew my footsteps. There was no point in hiding it. I walked past Naruto who was standing in front of a one way window. My hand on the door knob, I said without looking at him,

"If he doesn't talk, then you know that there is nothing that I can do, right?" He gave a weak smile. "Whatever needs to be done."

"Is this you giving me permission to use any method that I see fit?" He just gave me a look that said it all. A smirk appeared on my face. Turning the door handle, I slowly opened the heavy metal door and walked into interrogation room #3. This interrogation would be interesting.

**I know its a tad short but I thought that it would be interesting to leave it where I did. How you guys enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo I had to write this before I went to bed and forgot it! **

Sasuke leaned up against the wall furthest away from me. I only gave a smirk as a response, and I slowly made my way over to him as I watched him try to scoot away from me. I scoffed. I bent down till I was face to face with him. His perfect body was already bruising. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth and his arm lay in his lap, limp. I could hear his harbored breathing. I knew his situation wasn't fatal. I knew how to create the most damage and pain without it being life threatening. He just looked at me, eyes full of hatred and a hint fear.

_'The great Uchiha is frightened?' _I laughed internally.

"This is the last time that you have a chance to explain yourself, Sasuke. After I walk out that door, you will most likely killed for treason. Is that really what you want?" I asked keeping eye contact with him. "Better yet, I can kill you here and now. No questions asked. I am the best medic besides Tsunade ever known. I know every pressure point that will kill instantly," I said as I moved my gloved hand over each preasure point. " I can make you bleed internally and make it look like you're perfectly fine on the outside. I could kill you, and make it a slow and extremely painful death. I can take away your life so easily." I said, sounding a little sinister.

"I could break every bone in your body, heal them, and then break them again differently than the first time. I could take your life as easily as I could give it." My right hand began to give off a greenish glow, as I placed it on his arm. My eyes were still connected to his. I could feel my heart start pounding. I hoped he didn't notice. His eyes got wider as he held back a scream.

"I can heal you, but make it even more painful." I needed to make a point. I could feel his bone slowly mend themselves. After a few moments, my hand left his arm. I stood and turned away from him. I needed to calm down. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of doing my job, I told myself. I walked back to my seat, took a deep breath, and sat down, arms folded across my chest. After a minute or so, he stood.

"I will talk, but only to Naruto." He said coldly. Without saying a word, I stood and walked over to the one way window and knocked. A second later, Naruto walked in.

"I'll leave him to you, Naruto." I said as I walked to the door.

"You're annoying." I heard Sasuke say under his breath. Before I realized what I was doing he was on the floor and me on top of him, arm in my hands.

"Hn." I gave him his oh-so-famous remark, and squeezed on his forearm. I smirked as his writhed in pain. I could feel the bones that I had healed not even ten minutes before, begin to break. After I had finished, I leaned down and put my mouth to his ear and whispered,

"I'm only annoying because I am your superior." I stood and walked out. After the door shut, I could feel something warm prick my cheeks. My legs went from a walk to a run. I WOULDN'T cry in public. I ran through the streets of Kohana at full speed. I couldn't..didnt want to talk to anyone. Finally reaching my apartment, I slammed the door behind me. Only then did I let the tears flow freely. Legs shaking, I leaned against my door and let my body weight take me down to the floor. I wept as I wrapped my arms around my knees.

Then suns ray seeped through my curtains and found its way to my eyes. I tried to adjust myself so that the sun wasn't in my eyes anymore. As I turned, I touched someones arm. Startled and frightened, I turned to face the person who had a hold of me. I came face to face with the blonde. My face immediately softened a little. He fell asleep sitting up. I slowly sat up as to not to wake him. The last thing that I remembered was Naruto carrying me to bed, saying that it was alright. I smiled at his sleeping form. He was actually quite handsome. He had grown into a fine young man and I was proud to be called his teammate. I slipped out of bed and left him there to sleep. I got some clothes from my dresser and took them to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day.

As I started to brush my teeth, I could hear Naruto snoring and then CRASH! Toothbrush in mouth, I ran to my room and threw my door open. He was on the floor rubbing his head. After realizing what he had did, I burst out laughing.

"Hahahahah! Naruto, you're supposed to open the door before you try and leave." He had ran into the sliding glass door that lead to my balcony.

"Don't laugh Sakura-chan. It really hurts." He said, pouting.

"You would think that you would know that considering that you've been through that door so many times." I said still giggling asa I walked back to the bathroom.

"I just wanted to make sure we were alright."

"I'm okay now. Thank you Naruto." I said with a smile.

"Do you want to go get some ramen?" I looked at him.

"Seriously, it's only 10 am."

He just gave me a look. He knew I couldn't resist it. I huffed.

"Fine. But first, I need to talk to Tsunade, and then we can go for lunch. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

**A/N: Naruto and Sakura have the brother and sister relationship. Just in case people get confused. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
